Refuged Protection
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: My first crossover story. One day Kagome returns home and somehow the entire city of Tokyo has been destroyed. Her family is missing as well. Somehow she is guide by Yoruichi to take refuge in Karakura Town as a refugee. What will she find out when she arrives there.
1. Return and Escape to a New Place

**Chapter 1: Return and Escape to a New Place**

Kagome knew for sure whenever Inuyasha follows the soul collectors that belonged to the dead miko, Kikyo. She made sure her face is covered in an emotionless expression, as if she didn't care at all that Inuyasha goes to Kikyo when he has the chance. Instead of spying on him to see what he might find out or might force herself to regret doing it, she just gets her backpack and goes to the Bone Eater's well just outside of Inuyasha's forest where Inuyasha has been sealed to the Sacred Tree for 50years by Kikyo when she was alive, and they were tricked into betraying each other by Naraku who disguised himself as both of them. As she comes out to the opening where the well comes into view, Kagome doesn't hesitate to turn around to see if Inuyasha followed by her scent. Without a spot of him, she jumps in as the well's power teleports her 500 years into the future where she came from. "I'm done with him." She said to herself.

When she gets to the other side, She sees something different about the well house. The entire thing is gone. No shelter from the rain whenever it pours down. Kagome can see it a cloudy day as well as she gets out. All around her is nothing like she has ever seen. Literally _everything _is gone. The buildings are destroyed by something. There isn't one person in sight. Even the sound is dead silent. "What happened her?" She asks as she looks towards her house to find destroyed as well. "No!" She runs as fast as she could. The debris was all over. Another one thing came to mind. The sacred tree. She turns to the gigantic plant and is in complete shock. The tree is chopped down. The stump was somehow still in tacted in the trough though. She couldn't believe it. Everything so dear to here is completely gone. Her family, the shrine, the city etc. She kneels down to the stump and puts her hand on the top, hoping she can somehow get connected to the past. But nothing. She then tries to go back to the well and jumps in. But she couldn't get through. "What happened when I was gone?" She asks herself.

With no way to get back to Inuyasha's time, she's left all alone in her time. "Kagome Higurashi." A voice calls out to her. Kagome turns to find one person coming up to her with a gentle smile. Her skin is dark tan, her eyes were yellow, close to Inuyasha's eyes. Her hair was plum purple in a high ponytail. Her wardrobe was nothing Kagome seen before. She has tight black pants on with an orange sweater on. "Who are you?" Kagome asks her calmly. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. I've been sent here to take you to a safer place." She answers her question the second she comes up to her. "Wait. Can you tell me what happened here?" Kagome asks her another question and so on. Yoruichi puts her hand up to stop her from talking. "Calm down. I'll answer your questions. For now we have to leave this town at once." Yoruichi answers one last time. She grabs Kagome's are and then they disappeared in a blink of an eye.

By the time Kagome and Yoruichi got to their destination. Kagome looks around to see where they are now. "Where are we?" She asks the tanned woman. "We're in Karakura Town." She answers her once more before they enter a shaggy store in the back of an alleyway. "And we're in Kisuke Urahara's shop." Yoruichi adds as she leads her inside. Kagome didn't want to ask anymore questions and follows her inside.

The inside of the store seems nice and simple to begin with. Some shelves has the usual supplies for a typical house such as cleaning and food. But some things were new to her. Somehow some of the objects are almost identical to a regular pez head. "This way." Yoruichi gets her attention and leads her to the back of the shop.

They enter the empty room and made themselves comfortable. "Kagome, your questions will be answer once Kisuke comes in." Yoruichi tells her so far. Kagome nods to show she's understanding. Soon a little timid girl in pigtails come in with some tea for the two women. "Here you go, Yoruichi." She said to her. "Thank you Ururu." Yoruichi gives her gratitude and takes a sip. "Here you go." Ururu said to Kagome this time as she places her tea onto the table that is in front. "Thanks." Kagome smiles down to her. "Ururu, quit that and get back to work." A young boy with a stubborn attitude calls out to her. Kagome raises an eyebrow to see it was kid with pink hair with more arrogance than she'd give him credit. "Sorry, Jinta." Ururu apologizes to far. Jinta does the unthinkable. He hits her in the head. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her. A young boy having the guts to strike a little girl on the head. "Alright, kid what did you that for?" Kagome glares down to the kid. Jinta however doesn't should any guilt whatsoever. Ururu's weeping gets the better of her, but she can hold it in. "I do it all the time whenever she's not doing what she is told." Jinta answers her with a smug look. Just by looking at him like is sickening. Yoruichi couldn't believe what she's seeing as well, but stays out of it to see what Kagome could.

Kagome growls and grabs a hold of the boy's arms, swings them behind his back and squeeze them like crazy. "You better listen to me carefully, kid. I want you to apologize to her right here, right now." She threatens him. Somehow deep inside, this isn't like her. But she wanted to make amends to make sure the boy is doing what he is told by her. Not getting a reply from him, made Kagome squeeze his arms even harder. "Okay. Okay. Ururu I'm sorry." He quickly said to the weeping girl. All Ururu did in return is nod to accept the apology. Before kagome releases him, she whispers into his ear. "If I every catch you do this again, you're going to be a much more trouble than you'd imagine. And I'm not joking about it either." She warns him the lets him go. Ginta nods with scared look and leaves the room. Kagome didn't know what gotten into her, but she kinda felt relieved about it though. "I have to admit you are natural with kids." Yoruichi comments the scene. Kagome turns around and scratches the back of her neck. "It's nothing. I have this guy that had that stubbornness within himself, and the girl from another little kid I know of." She explains to the woman in front of her. "Yoruichi, I assume she has arrived." A male voice said to them from outside of the room. "Yes Kisuke, Kagome is here as we speak." Yoruichi said to the man that enters. He has short blond hair with a green and white hair on head. He was wearing a fine brown jacket with diamond designs on the hem of it. He wears a similar kimono that Totosai wears in the feudal era, but it's simple greyish-green. He has a cane in his right hand. "Excuse me, But I'm Kisuke Urahara, the shop owner." Kisuke introduces himself to Kagome. "I know you so many questions you want to ask us about." He adds as he takes a seat in between the two girls.


	2. Answerable Questions

**Chapter 2: Answerable Questions**

Kagome can see how these two people in the room they're all in. Well might as well getting to the bottom of this. "Okay, so how is it that Tokyo is destroyed?" Kagome begins her endless lists of the questions that comes into her mind. Yoruichi nods, "Kagome, Tokyo isn't really the real one." She answers the first one. Hearing that from her made Kagome raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'not the real one'" She ask with confusion. "The 'Real One' is been relocated somewhere else in Japan. The one you came in was a fake duplicate from the Soul Society." Kisuke answers her question this time "The fake duplicate was created from the Institute of Research And Development from the Twelfth Squad of the Soul Society." He explains the answers. Even that information was confusing Kagome. "The Soul Society. What is that?" Kagome tilts her head.

By the look with more stuff she doesn't know immediately, Yoruichi raises her hand to calm her down. "I explain is a little easier for you. The Soul Society is a place where spirits reside after they pass away." Kagome shows a nod with attentiveness. "So it's kind of like heaven." She comments. Kisuke opens a fan to cover the coy look on his face, while Yoruichi smiles. "It's more like having a second chance in life, but just under customs though." She explains in the simplest way she can. "Take us for example, we may look like we live here which we called the world of the Living but we're from the Soul Society." Kagome nods, urging the tanned woman to continue. "Me, Kisuke, and Tessai who also works here are all soul reapers." She tells her. "Would you guys be spirit like? You seem alive to me." Kagome retorts them nicely to see what they say next.

"The thing is we're from the Soul Society." Kisuke takes his turn this time. "We'll talk about that subject later. We have to make sure you understand this situation completely." He said as he takes a sip of his tea. "Okay so then what happen to other people from Tokyo? Were they all dead?" Kagome resumes her line of questions. "It's okay, the entire population of the city don't have the slightest clue to know they have been put somewhere else. Let's just say they're taking refuge in the Soul Society's Lab." Kagome relieves for that part. "Okay. But what about the Sacred Tree and the Bone Eater's well of my Higurashi Shrine?" Kagome wants answers for this question. "They are been taken to the Institute Of Research And Development. For safe-keeping and your family are okay there as well." Kagome widens her eyes in surprise. "Are they okay, did any of those soul reapers do anything to them?" She asks her next question. Yoruichi and Kisuke look at each other, thinking that she's crazy. Even for the safety of her family. "Kagome, relax they're safe as we speak, they're memories are just replaced by the time you went to the Feudal Era through the Bone Eater's Well." Kisuke gestures his hands up and down to calm down the girl. "The reason we relocated Tokyo was because this so-called-Naraku was there before you came back to the future. We already know about your time through the Feudal Era as well of his motives to destroy what's so dearly to you. That's why when you got back to the 'fake town' into thinking that you're the sole survivor of the entire place." Kisuke explains to troubling girl. "And if you're going to ask about your friends as well, they're safe in the Soul Society." Just hearing that stuff has really pulled the weight off of Kagome's shoulders.

So far Kagome gets the meaning of the Soul Society, its military purposes for both their world and the world of the Living. Kagome got very tired for all this from one question after another, and the answers were something to remember. "Kagome since you have no place to go to, you'll stay here until the Soul Society gets a hold of your family, so you can stay here for the night." Yoruichi offers her a bedroom on the second floor of the store. Kagome nods as she follows Yoruichi to the requested bedroom. Inside was nice and simple with a bed in the middle of the floor, reminding her of the feudal slumber of the noble families she and her friends would aid for. Taking her time to settle down. " Night Yoruichi." Kagome bows down to her. Yoruichi smiles back, "Night. We'll give you the stuff in the morning." She replies as she closes the door behind her so Kagome could rest in peace.

Meanwhile at the Soul Society, in the 2nd Squad Barracks, a woman with short blue hard with two breads at the back behind her with her sword at the end of both rings. She wore a black kimono with a black pair of hamaka pants with Chinese shoes on instead of the straw sandals shoes than the other soul reapers are required to wear. She has a yellow obi around her waist as well as wearing a captain's coat that has no sleeves along with the insignia of the Japanese symbol of 2 on the back of it. "Captain Soi-fon, Lady Yoruichi has arrived." A bigger person said to her while bowing in respect to his supporting captain. "Very well Lieutenant Omaeda. You may leave." Soi-fon responds as she puts her papers to one side of her desk. "Soi-fon, I see you still have your posture at stern as usual." Yoruichi comes into the office. "Lady Yoruichi, I assume that Kagome Higurashi has arrived in the World Of The Living?" She asks with much respect since Yoruichi was her master when she was a child. "Yes, and she is deeply concerned about her town being destroyed even though it's just 'fake', and we told her that her family is being taking care of as we speak as well as the shrine. I bet Captain Kurostuchi is keeping the real one in check?" Yoruichi asks as she takes a seat. Soi-fon nods, "Yes, He's always making sure that the Bone Eater's Well and the Sacred Tree are still in tacted with the Feudal Era. We have to make sure Naraku doesn't know where she is." Soi-fon explains the situation to her. "Good, Because Kagome really wants to make sure they're alright. But we also have to tell her about the dead miko Kikyo." Yoruichi whispers to her former student of the stealth force. "Don't worry, I assembled a group to make sure that Kikyo doesn't get involved with this task. We are all aware for what she has done." Soi-fon agrees on this. "We might as well tell her when the time is right


	3. Meeting New People

**Chapter 3: Meeting New People**

Back in Karakura Town, Kagome browses around Urahara's Shop. She can't help to be curious for what he sells. "I see you have some interest in the store's merchandises." A female voice speaks to her by the end of the aisle that Kagome is in. She turns to the voice's direction. The person she sees before seems a little shorter than her. She has short black hair with a strand of hair that crosses the middle of her face in one curved direction. "Sorry." Kagome apologizes for no reason she though she did. "It's okay. I'm also a soul reaper as well. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia introduces herself to Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi. I came from Tokyo." Kagome introduces herself back. "Are you curious why you are here?" Rukia asks her again. Kagome looks down slightly to something in front of her. "Yes, I was brought here by Yoruichi." Kagome responds to Rukia with worry.

They head to the back of the store where Kagome had her conversation with Yoruichi, and Kisuke the day before. "And when did she bring you here?" Rukia asks her. Before Kagome gives her answer to the petite woman, another person comes into the room. The person was a male about her age. He has brown eyes like hers, and has short orange spiky hair. Judging by his expression, he seems to irritating about something. "Rukia, I thought that you and I had to go back to my place so we can do our homework." He explains to her. "Ichigo, before we do any of that homework. I got the call from Urahara about having a conversion with the girl Yoruichi brought with her yesterday." Rukia calm responds to him. Ichigo is in a school uniform, which Rukia is wearing something similar to his version. Both of the bottoms were grey, while Rukia has a skirt for the girls. The top of the outfit was just a white blouse, seeing it's almost Summer. "Oh so this much be her then. Sorry of my rudeness, but I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo introduces himself as well as he takes a seat by the girls. "It's okay. I know someone who has this same personality but probably at a higher scale." Kagome waves her to accept his apology.

Ichigo kinda glares at her. "Okay, so did Yuroichi tell you about the reason you're here?" Rukia asks Kagome to. "She brought me because she wanted to save from the destruction of my town when I returned home." Kagome answers her question so far. She tells the two people about how she returned home and somehow her town was destroyed. "I see, so they somehow relocate your town, but they couldn't bring the Bone Eater's Well and the Sacred Tree that bonds 500 years into the Feudal Era. That's why you believed that you lost your connection." Rukia understands the girl's concern. "So there's no need for me to worry about losing my connection?" Kagome asks with hope appearing in her eyes. "No, remember that the Soul Society has protected your town. But you have to wait until you have permission to go there. They're still maintaining the pillars that hold your "deserted town in place." Kagome nods as she shows that she understands what they're talking. Might as well look around town.

"Since I'm from the Soul Society, she can get a call from there to let me know when it's time for you to reunite with your family." Rukia adds as she and Ichigo stood up. "We have to get back to my place to finish our assignments." He said and they leave Kagome alone.

Once the two people left, Kagome stood up and looks around to see if Kisuke is still around. After about 10 minutes of searching and no luck finding the shop owner, she decides to go outside. When she stepped outside, a voice stops her. "I'd rather stay put if I were you." A new voice gets her attention. Kagome turns around to see a much bigger person with deep tan skin and brown hair that mostly covers his eyes. "Why do I have to stay where I am?" Kagome asks with caution. "We got that request from Yoruichi to guard you." Another voice joins in. The new person is a girl this time. She has long orange hair with a 6-point barrettes to hold up both sides of her hair from her face. She's more joyful and understanding than Ichigo. "You guys know her?" Kagome asks them. She even notices that they're wearing the same uniforms that Ichigo and Rukia wear earlier this afternoon. "Yes, she's one to trust in us to protect you from any approaching dangers." Another voice said this time. The third person was a boy in the same uniform as well but with a necktie to complete the outfit. He has blue hair with glasses on with a stern look with wisdom within it.

"So I guess you guys already know that I was coming here anyway?" Kagome asks with much disappointment. "It's not we wanted to do intensely." The boy with the glasses tells her. "I'm Uryu Ishida." Uryu introduces himself. "I'm Orihime Inoue." The orange-haired girl said next. "And I'm Chad Sado." The bigger person lastly said to her. Kagome nods to them. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome gives her name to the three people in front of her. Somehow these kind of remind her of her friends from the Feudal Era. Orihime as Sango for comfort. Uryu as Miroku for such wisdom. and Chad as Shippo but in a bigger version. "Okay so then do you guys intent that I live here at this shop? I want to take a look around." Kagome protests their assistance to protect. "What you see from you point of view, it's seems safe but little do you know is that this place is full of spiritual pressure and it can sometimes attract hollows." Uryu explains his reason to make sure Kagome stay where she is.

Come to think about it, she somehow sensed something strange when she first arrived here in Karakura Town. "So that's why you wanted to stay because I assume this shop has a special barrier to protect me from those 'Hollows' you said earlier." Kagome said to them as she looks up to the top of the shop and can see a barely visible barrier surround the place. "It does show that you have spiritual powers. Are you a priestess?" Uryu asks her as he comes up to her. Kagome nods, "Yes, more like a reincarnation of a priestess from the feudal era." Kagome explains her position. "It's best that you control your powers because it can attract hollows without warning." He adds his statement. Getting annoyed about this, Kagome speaks her mind. "I get okay. I'm just annoyed that I hardly know you guys and you get the job to protect." Orihime waves her hands defensively. "It just we didn't want to pressure on the predicament. We didn't mean to offend you." She walks to her now with Chad closely. "I'm sorry it's just so much has happened to me and I don't know how to control my powers as I speak. I tried to but it doesn't work. No matter how much I've tried." Kagome reasons how her powers are so unstable. "We can fix that. Urahara has the thing to do the trick." Chad speaks this time. Kagome sighs in defeat. There's no sense of changing their minds, she has to find out how to control her powers.


	4. Soul Academy's New Students

**Chapter 4: Soul Academy's New Students**

In a world where souls are guided to a place where they can have a second chance in life but no memory of what they were like before their time of departure. There lives a magnificent place called The Soul Society. Anyone who has great spiritual powers have a chance to attend the Soul Academy to control there. Every individual have different position on how they are fitted into one of the classes of the academy. While they learn the basics of the program, they each receive a sword from within themselves. Each one is different from one another and no other sword are to be the same. They learn the name and form a unity from it. Each one is born within its master and dies along with its master.

Today the Academy has enrolled some new students. The first is a male and is wearing a standard white top and blue hamaka pants. He has long black has with a set of thick locks from each side of his face. He has brown eyes. Judging by the expression on his face that he seems not too thrilled about this place.

The second one is another male but his features seems way different than the first one. The first thing to notice is that he's way smaller. Almost halfway shorter. His orange hair is pulled back in a high ponytail with a teal-green ribbon. His face shows a joyful time here.

The next one was a woman this time. She's a bit shorter than the first student. Her eyes were chestnut brown with a hint of pink eye-liner. With a gentle expression, she doesn't seem too nervous about attending this place. Even her hair is chestnut from the eyes and is pulled into a low pony-tail

The last one was another male. His height is the same as the first one. He short jet black hair is pulled to a pony-tail at the nap of his neck. His one eye has it pierced twice with small gold hoops.

The teacher clears his throat to get his following students attention. "Alright class, as you can see that we have some new students joining us today." The entire class quiet down immediately, and turn their attention to the front of them. "Class I want you guys to welcome, Inuyasha Takahashi." Inuyasha just waved at them. "Shippo Kistune." Shippo does the same. "Sango Taijiya." Sango bows to them. "And Miroku Houshi." Miroku just smiles at them nicely. "You four can take your seats to the third row." The teacher guides them with a gesture towards the third row, which was mostly empty.

The four new students took their seats at their teacher suggested. Once comfortable, Miroku spoke. "We should give gratitude to Kagome's grandfather for getting us into this place." He said as he begins to pay attention to what the teacher is lecturing for today. Inuyasha stayed quiet throughout the time, doing the same thing, but inside, he's impatient. He never once had a chance to get to Kagome and warn her about what he found out about Naraku and Kikyo's plan. But he has to grin a bear until the time comes. Shippo shows his attentiveness towards him and can see the hidden sadness in his eyes. He turns to Sango and nudges her elbow. "Sango, what happened to our place?" He asks her with a curious look. Sango turns her glaze to him, "We'll talk about this after class." She whispers back and turns back to their assignment.

By the time class ended, all the students gather their belongings and head out the down. Once the four students were far behind the other students, their find a private spot to have their 'meeting' as in how they managed to get in. It's a good thing it's lunch break so they can get away from anyone who are dying to know their little secret. "Okay so we made it in. SO what are going to do once they finish the Dangai?" Inuyasha asks irritated. It's quite obvious from his friends' point of view. But they're more patient than him alone. "Inuyasha we have to do what they tell until the time comes. Don't be rash." Miroku responds with a calming yet serious. "He's right, I mean who knows where Kikyo and Naraku would be at this point. From what we heard so far is that they're in the fake Tokyo area so they wouldn't find Kagome there." Sango agrees on Miroku's terms. They all know that Kagome is like family to them. And without her around they feel incomplete. "All we have to offer is to learn the ways of becoming soul reapers ourselves so we can protect Kagome more efficiently." Sango reasons their presence. "And we have Kirara disguised a regular and staying with Kagome's family." She adds to the conversation. The rest nod back. "It was good thing that Yuroichi managed to get a secret passage through the Dangai world and safely lead us to this place. And more luckily none of us are dead." Miroku adds. Before they were to continue on the bell rings to alert its students that it's time to resume their classes.

Back in the World of the Living, Kagome helped out with Unahara's shop. Eventually she has got a chance to know about the people she met the other day. She did stayed indoors, taking a serious warning from the crew about the hollows are attracted to this particular place in Japan. The shop is the only spot with a barrier to protect them. But deep inside, Kagome wanted to know how to help them in anyway she can. "You need to know about on how to control your spiritual powers. It's nothing but bait to lure more hollows here." Tessai talks to her as they restock the store's shelves for any customers to be interested in buying. "I know how to do that." She protests nicely to him. "You can physically, but not mentally." Tessai speaks again. "The thing of is that hollow feed on negative feelings on people. The deeper the negative feelings the person possess, the more power a hollow can absorb and we don't want you to be their next victim." He explains the hollows' powers. Taking all that information in, Kagome had to think of positive side of her life. Her first encounter with Inuyasha, helping him fight off demons who had possession of the Sacred Jewel. Spending time with her friends from the past etc. "Okay, I'll be more patient than I'll ever be." She said enthusiastically to him with a understanding smile. Tessai smiles back they resume their assignments.


	5. Kikyo And Naraku Into Hueco Mundo

**Chapter 5: Kikyo and Naraku in Hueco Mundo**

Back in the Feudal Era, shortly Kagome passed through the Bone Eater's Well to go back to her time, Naraku comes out of hiding from the surrounding trees of Inuyasha's forest. "So she's finished with him so soon?" He asks himself after hearing that from Kagome's voice. Kikyo comes out of hiding from the side of the forest. "Naraku It's best that we seal off the well." She suggests to him as she gets to the well. As she looks down to dark depths, she changes her expression to an angry look. "It's because Kagome's your reincarnation and you don't want her to get involved with this time period." Naraku assumes her look. It's true as they both know it is that Kagome has the same soul that Kikyo did once before. But since she passed away, that soul went to a new host as time went by. But after she was resurrected, it required the soul that used to be hers.

Soon a new portal appears to their right. It's a dark sinister one. Out comes two Espadas from inside of it. One is a big guy with a creepy grin from his expression. He has spiking blue hair along his eyes appearances. With just a jaw of sharp teeth on the right side of his face. "I hear that you have some dark spiritual pressure from you miko." He said to her. Kikyo draws her bow and aims her arrow at him. "Who are you? Where are from?" She asks him first. "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I'm one of the 10 Espadas from a land called Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow answers her questions. "And what is it that you want with us?" Kikyo asks the next question. The other Espada answers her this time. "We came her for your assistance from Lord Aizen." The other Espada has dark hair with green eyes with green streaks flowing from both centers of each eye. "I'm Ulquiorra Cifer. We also came for you, Naraku aka Onigumo." He turns his direction to Naraku. Naraku shows an intriguing looks. "And what is it that you want us for?" He asks the two. "Lord Sosuke Aizen requires your powers to take over Japan." Ulquiorra explains the small detail of Aizen's plan. "And what's in it for us?" Kikyo asks with suspension in her dark brown eyes. "He's already aware of your conflict with that Half-demon Inuyasha. He promises you powers that you can destroy him." Ulquiorra persuades them. "Thanks but no thanks. I already have the Sacred Jewel to improve my powers." Naraku rejects the temptation.

But the Espadas did give him credit. They see him opening his hand with the tainted Jewel. "And what you miko? Will you accept Lord Aizen's request to achieve your goal?" Grimmjow asks her with a serious look on his face. Kikyo know for sure that her purification powers can be used fluently for this proposition. Judging by the looks on their faces, she seems interested by all this. "Very well. Take me to your Lord Aizen so we can compromise." Kikyo takes the offer, which kind of gets Naraku's attention. "Kikyo are you sure about this? Who knows what that place has in store for you." Naraku tries to protest her decision. Strangely, Kikyo smiles back to him. "The lease you should know is what kind of power Lord Aizen has to help me out." Kikyo rejects Naraku's protest. For the first time in his life, Naraku is deathly afraid of what Kikyo is getting herself into.

Soon the dark Portal opens ups thanks to Ulquiorra's powers. "This won't hold up for long, so I prefer that you come at once." He instructs them. Naraku doesn't seem to have a choice but to tag along with Kikyo. Grimmjow secretly grins in his head as he closes the portal, which leads to Hueco Mundo. As the portal closes, Sesshomaru glares at them. "I have to warn Inuyasha about this." He heads towards the village which Inuyasha and his friends stay in.

The village comes to view and he can smell his half-brother scent from the hut that sits at the bottom of the stairs that leads to the village's graveyard. In the hut, Inuyasha comes out first. "What the hell do you want?" He rudely asks. It's still obvious that they hate each other. "I just spotted Naraku and Kikyo going to a place called Hueco Mundo." Sesshomaru coldly answers to him. Soon Inuyasha's friends come out. "What's going on?" Sango asks. "I just got the word that Kikyo had gone into a place called Hueco Mundo." Sesshomaru repeated his answer. "What kind of a place is that?" Shippo asks him. "I'm unsure about the entire thing, but these two creepy looking people with white clothes told them that this Lord Sosuke Aizen will grant them unbelievable powers if they corporate." Sesshomaru tells them what he knows so far. "As in they want to kill Kagome." He adds quickly.

Just hearing that makes Inuyasha's blood boil. And yet he cannot decide rather or not he should follow Kikyo into that unknown area. Not to mention it's impossible because only those in that place have the power to open it. So that leaves one other option. Go to Kagome's time period and prevent her from getting hurt. "I'm going to Kagome's time." He said before he heads out. Before he gets to the outskirts, a tanned woman stops. "Inuyasha. You won't get to Kagome as easily as you think." She said to him. "Who are you?" He asks her. "I'm Yoruichi Shihoin. I can help you train to take down those people that Naraku Kikyo got themselves into." Inuyasha has a suspicious about this. "And how is that you're going to make that happen?" He asks as he keeps his guard up. "I'm taking you and yours to the Soul Academy. There, you'll know about the place called Hueco Hundo." Yoruichi explains as they head back to the village.


	6. How They Got to The Soul Society

**Chapter 6: How They Got to The Soul Society**

As Inuyasha and Yoruichi arrive at Kaede's village, Sesshomaru has something that no one would expect him to do. He smiles to the tanned woman. "Yoruichi Shihoin. It's been a long time hasn't it?" He greets her. Yoruichi shows her own grin in responds. "Lord Sesshomaru, I see you've slightly changed the last time we met." She said to him. Everyone around the duo are just beyond shocked just to see this side of Sesshomaru. All they know that he was cold and careless. But this takes a cake. "I take it that Inuyasha's desperate to get to Kagome through the well, I assume?" Sesshomaru starts off the conversation. Yoruichi crossed her arms, "It's too obvious for him to know that since day one. But I'm here to take you to the Soul Academy." She answers his question. "What is the Soul Academy?" Shippo asks the woman curiously. Yoruichi smiles, "It's a learning facility where Soul Reaper develop their skills. And you guys are going." She said to the rest of the group.

Miroku and Sango seem confused. "Why us? We're not Soul Reapers and we're alive." He tilts his head. Yoruichi stops him, "Don't worry. Basically those who die would lose their memories and start anew. But I can't slip you guys without losing your memories." She explains to them. "And what about Inuyasha? He cannot live without his Tetsusaiga." Sango asks her. They know better that Inuyasha doesn't have his demon blood will surface. "That's won't be necessary. For the Soul Academy, each student will know their own sword or they call it a Zanpakuto." Yoruichi explains to them. "But we should take you to the Soul Academy at once." She adds as she pulls out a knife. Everyone look how she handles her knife. "Now Open!" She commands the knife as she turns it like a key. A pair of feudal gate open up to another set behind it. A few black butterflies come out. "These Hell Butterflies will inform the other side that we coming." Yoruichi said to them. "Let's go." She finally said to them as the group enter the Precipice World.

With the Sinkaimon Doors closed behind them, the surround become pitch black. "Which way do we go?" Miroku asks to get the right direction to the destination. Just go up ahead and fast. Every 7 days the cleaner clears out the path. So we better move." Yoruichi shouts as they make a run from the upcoming cleaner. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru run with remarkable speed with Kirara in her sabre-toothed form with Sango, Miroku and Shippo on his back following the two half-brothers. So the light up ahead shines to let them know that they're at the end of the passage. Before they cheered, the cleaner somehow got closer to them. "Don't look back and keep going." Yoruichi yells at the newcomers.

From the Soul Society, the bigger Sinkaimon doors are guarded by two soul reapers. "What's the status update?" A voice gets their attention to stand perfectly still for the owner of the voice. "They should be on their way as we speak, Captain Kuchiki." One of the guards gives his answer. The captain is wearing a captain's coat with a insignia of the kanji number 6 on the back of it. The man is wearing a silvery-white scarf, that's highly priceless to get anywhere in the word. His hairstyle is unique as well. On his right side are two triangular tubes for his hair to go through. Along with those are three more of them which leaves three strands of his bangs hanging over his face from the upper-left to the lower right. "Good. They should arrive at any moment now." Captain Kuchiki said to the them.

A few minutes later, the Sinkaimon doors open up with the hell butterflies giving the message that Yoruichi sent to them. "They have arrived sir." One of the soul reapers informs the captain. Byakuya Kuchiki nods and looks into the bright light of the passage way to the world of the Living. First out comes Yoruichi. "Byakuya, I see you still hold your post like your grandfather." She greets him first. "Likewise. Have you retrieved the people required to assigned the Soul Academy?" Byakuya responds back to the woman before him. "Of course I did." Yoruichi smiles and gestures the following individuals. "Byakuya, I want to introduce, Miroku…" Miroku comes out with a respectable bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He greets as he walks to the side to allowing his friends. "Sango…" Sango comes out with Kirara in her arms. "Hello there, and this is my cat Kirara." Kirara meows nicely. "Shippo…" Shippo looks around shyly and gives his bow. "Hello." He said and steps aside. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha comes out than expected. Instead of silver hair, dog ears, claws on his fingers, and his eyes weren't golden. He's in his human instead. "Yo." He simple greets and steps aside. "And Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Yoruichi finalized her introduction to the last member of her group.

Sesshomaru comes out as well, but in a different appearance. Just like Inuyasha, his elf like ears are round, his markings are gone as well as his claws, and his hair is jet black as well. "I only came here to help seek out more information about Naraku who went into Hueco Mundo. It's an honor to meet you." He gives cold, yet respectful greeting to the Captain of Squad 6. Byakuya could see that he and Sesshomaru could get along pretty quickly. "Then welcome to the Soul Society. Lord Sesshomaru, I have a special training program to help you achieve more power." Byakuya said to him with the equal respect. Sesshomaru nods as the two males walk a different path. Yoruichi shakes her head and guides Inuyasha and his friends to a different direction, the Soul Acedamy.


	7. Two Peas In A Pod

**Chapter 7: Two Peas in A Pod**

As Yoruichi leads Inuyasha and his friends to the Soul Academy, Byakuya escorts Sesshomaru to the Kuchiki Manor. As the gates open for them to let them in, Sesshomaru mental admires the estate's exterior. "I see you're taking an interest of my mansion." Byakuya snaps him out of his glaze. Sesshomaru keeps his stoic looks, trying to convince Byakuya that he didn't space out. "Maybe, but there's more to it than out here." Sesshomaru responds to him. As soon as the doors of the manor close behind them, Both Byakuya and Sesshomaru share a grin to each other. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" Byakuya starts off as they make their way inside.

Sesshomaru nods, "It sure has, And you know this is just a disguise that Yoruichi did for me and Inuyasha." He said as he shows a bracelet on his right wrist. "That woman is full of surprises, I'll tell you that. But she's quite handy at times." Byakuya agrees as they continue to walk down the hall to his training chamber. Sesshomaru has really taken the scene like no other. "This was where my father was training with your grandfather." Sesshomaru speaks as they take a seat across from each other. "True, not to mention they were close friends as well. And that somehow influenced us to be like that." Byakuya responds with a smile of his own. "Yeah it was kinda like yesterday." Sesshomaru looks up to the ceiling and taking off the bracelet. With the charm off, Sesshomaru reverse back to his humanoid state; Black hair turn silver, his eyes back to golden with a hint of pink eyeliner, claws back onto his finger tips and his markings reappear on his face, along with his long furry tail that wraps around his right shoulder.

Now back to his humanoid state, Byakuya's smile widens, "Just like how your father did when he first met my grandfather." He said again…

**Flashback**

Lord Inutaishou and kid Sesshomaru (I mean a _small_ like a 8 year kid) are playing outside of the Western Lands Castle. Soon a fissure shakes the ground. "Father, What's going on?" Sesshomaru asks in panic. Inutaishou gets into his protective mode. "Son, head back to the castle now." He orders his son. Sesshomaru didn't talk back and runs back to the castle. "Lord, I don't know what this scent is." Myoga calls out to his master as he jumps onto his shoulder. "I don't know what it is either." Inutaishou replies and stands his ground.

What really surprised Inutaishou is a gigantic black hole in the sky appears above him. "Just what in the world is that?" Inutaishou shouts as he waits to see what could come out of the hole. Without another minute, a huge monster thing with a skull mask on its and a hole in its chest has got him in shock. "What is that thing?" He angrily asks to himself, unaware he said to someone who knows exactly what it is. "That's a hollow." A new voice gets his attention.

Out comes an old man in black robes with a white coat over the top with a silvery-white scarf around his neck. On his face was a grey moustache with slate gray eyes. He expression shows wisdom, and serene. "A hollow?" Inutaishou asks the elderly man who draws his sword ready to fight off the monster before him. Inutaishou watches carefully at what the elderly man slays the hollow.

After the hollow shatters after being cut, the elderly man sheaths his swords and walks to Inutaishou. "It appears you know about that creature." Inutaishou speaks to him with respect. "I was assigned to investigate this area. Have you seen any more of those Hollows?" The elderly responds to the lord before him. "No. This is a first time I've seen such a thing." Inutaishou said back to him. "Pardon my manners, I'm Ginrei Kuchiki." Ginrei introduces himself. "I'm Inutaishou Takahashi. Lord of the Western Lands." Inutaishou gives his introduce back, "And this is my servant Myoga." He finishes off with a gesture to the little flea on his shoulder. "Well, I see you're not a human, but more of a demon instead." Ginrei looks as he can see that Inutaishou's features. "You are right about me. I am a demon indeed. A dog demon to specific." Inutaishou explains to him. "And I don't take it that you're not from this 'world'" Inutaishou takes his turn to observe Ginrei's looks.

Before Ginrei was about to explain his background, a child's voice gets his attention. "Grandfather, where are you?" It asks as it comes closer to the two adults. Ginrei's expression turns into annoyance as a child comes out from inside the forest. "Byakuya, I thought I made it clear that you stay at the Soul Academy, but you disobeyed me." Byakuya looks like 9 year kid in a Soul Academy uniform for boys. "I know grandfather, I'll accept the punishments but I just couldn't help myself to see what you do out here in the world of the Living." Byakuya responds with an innocent smile. Ginrei sighs, "Sorry about this, but this is my grandson, Byakuya Kuchiki. He's supposed to be back at my mansion training to be the next clan leader, and captain of squad 6." Ginrei said as he secretly glares at his mischievous grandson.

Inutaishou waves his hand, "Oh it's okay. My son is the same here. I think he and your grandson could become play mates." He jokingly suggests Ginrei. Ginrei holds his chin. "You know, you might be right for once. My grandson is an only-child and he hardly has any chances to socialize with children his age. Your son could be the answer." Ginrei smiles up to him. "We might as well give it shot."

Inutaishou takes Ginrei and young Byakuya to his castle of the Western Lands. "Welcome back Lord Inutaishou." A servant greets him. "Likewise Shiku." Inutaishou bows and leads the two followers to Sesshomaru's chamber. "So what is your son like, Lord Inutaishou?" Byakuya asks the great dog demon. "My son is somehow like you. He's very respectful and is in line to become the next Lord of the Western Lands." Inutaishou answers the boy's question. Byakuya nods.

Soon they come to a door. "Son, I have someone who would like to meet you." Inutaishou calls his son. "One moment, father." Sesshomaru replies. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru opens the door sideways wide enough to see who it is to meet him. "Greetings." Byakuya bows to him. Sesshomaru sense a connection between the two of him and the boy in front of him. "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya introduces himself to Sesshomaru. "I'm Sesshomaru Takahashi." Sesshomaru gives his introduction back. "I see you two would like to know each other more." Inutaishou gets their attention and decides to give the boys the quality time they should have.

As the weeks passed, Ginrei invited the Takahashi boys to the Kuchiki Manor. And ever since they two boys have been closer like brothers…

**End Flashback.**

"And now we have a major problem." Sesshomaru hears Byakuya talking about the current situation. "I need to train you to handle the Hollows, Errancars, and Menos from Hueco Mundo." He finishes his statement. "And I bet you want to use those swords you have?" He asks immediately after that. Sesshomaru pulls out the Tenseiga from his hip. "Yes this here is the Tenseiga, and what's unique about it, is that it's a sword of Healing." He explains the sword's power. Byakuya studies the hilt's pattern. Just by the way it's designed has got him more interested. "We could make it used against those from Hueco Mundo." Byakuya suggests Sesshomaru as they begin their training.


	8. Assigned Squads

**Chapter 8: Assigned Squads**

A few weeks after Yoruichi brought in Inuyasha's group from the Feudal Era, and Sesshomaru trains with Byakuya Kuchiki to use the Tenseiga more useful than he'd give it for. At the same time, Inuyasha and his friends attended the Soul Academy, comes the time for Inuyasha and his friends to be assigned to one of the positions of the 13 Court squads of the Soul Society.

Amazingly, Miroku has proven himself quite the intelligence about being a Soul Society. Sango shows her spiritual powers pressure to impress the soon to be soul reapers in her class. Shippo has shown himself worthy to be the stealthy type, always playing tricks on unexpected students who want to be under Captain Soi-fon's Stealth Force. Inuyasha on the other, has been one of the greatest swordsmanship that the Soul Academy has ever seen since Kenpachi Zaraki made himself captain of Squad 11, despite killing the previous captain with 200 soul reapers to witness the event. And by far, Inuyasha would prove quite a reliable person to join.

It's the day of Graduation Day, mainly for those students to be positioned to any of the 13 Court Squad. In a big Auditorium, the students take their spots in the bleachers on top of the stage to wait for their name to be called and be assigned. Surprisingly, some of the captains arrive on stage. "My following graduates, I, Head Commander-Captain Yamamoto am here to honor our assigned captains of the Soul Society." The Old Man Yamamoto silences the crowd before him. " As we are all aware about how the Soul Society has gravely weakened because three captains of squads 3, 5, and 9 betrayed us." The head captain announced the crowd. A few were gutsy enough murmur from their own point of view. "Here we have four special students that the Soul Academy has ever had in its history. I hereby decide to place them in the empty slots of the three squads." He ends his statement.

"First to Inuyasha Takahashi." A tall man steps out of the few captains. He's the tallest one in the group. About 6' 7". His expression is not to mess with at all. His right eye has been covered with an eye patch for a specific, yet personal reason. His hair is in spikes with small bells at the tip of each one. "I'm Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of Squad 11 and I have to admit that you have the skills of a master swordsman. I promote you as my 4th seat of my squad." Zaraki hands a badge to Inuyasha.

Despite to Inuyasha who would be dumb enough to push his luck, walks up to the tall man before him and accepts the badge, "I will help rebuild your squad's pride." Inuyasha said to Zaraki. "Likewise." Zaraki only replies and walks back to his position.

Captain Yamamoto clears his throat. "Captain Shunsui Kyoraku, precede." He turns to a man about 6' 3" in a captains coat under a huge pink kimono over is with cherry blossoms on it. He has his stray hat on rather to see what look the man is showing "Next on the scroll is Miroku Houshi. With such wisdom and intelligence. It becomes clear that Houshi has also passed the captain's exam as such an alarming rate. Miroku you may be new to this, but I believe that your strength and stamina will help with your new squad. I promote you to be captain of Squad 3." Captain Kyoraku of Squad 8 said to him in a calm serious tone as he pulls out a captain's coat with the insignia of 3 on the back. Miroku smiles as he walks to the Captain to retrieve. "I promise I won't let you down." Miroku bows after his vow. Captain shows a smile that only Miroku could see. Miroku turns and takes a stand by the captains.

Yama clears his throat again. "Captain Jushiro Ukitake, you're granted permission to speak." He said to a man in another captain's coat. He's as tall as Kyoraku. His hair is white, which is unusual for any soul reaper to have. The only proof as such are the brown eyebrows. His express is less serious than the head captain. "Sango Taijiya, I have to admit that your fighting skills are literally out of this world. I for one am impressed how you manage to maneuver any battle without any hesitation. Like Houshi, you manage to pass the captain's exam as well. Without further ado, I present you to be captain of Squad 5." Captain Ukitake takes his turn to explain what he found.

Soon Yoruichi comes in within seconds, surprising the students, but less surprising to the captains on the stage. They all know well of her abilities. "I want to warn you even though Captain Aizen and Lieutenant were close and Sosuke Aizen stabbed Hinomori really affected her mind that she won't be able help you on the upcoming battle." She explains little part of Momo's aftermath. Sango nods, "I understand your meaning and I'll do everything I can to give my aid for the upcoming war." Sango bows and receives her captain's coat from Ukitake.

Yoruichi keeps his gentle grin on her face and takes her turn. "Shippo in all my years to lead the Stealth Force, Captain of Squad 2, and known as the Flash Master for that particular reason. You have the stealthiest power that can rival my own. I give you the position of being part of Squad 2. Soi-fon." Yoruichi turns her glaze to her former student to be part of the Stealth force. Soi-fon shows her most respectful expression to the kid before her. "Shippo, I have to agree on Master Yoruichi's term. You can be our third seat of Squad 2. We rely on your abilities." Soi-fon on gives him a badge of Squad 2. Shippo gives his smile back along with a bow and takes is badge.

After Shippo takes his badge, the rest of the following graduates have been assigned to their required squads of the Soul Society. As the ceremony ended, each graduate give each other their love and support as they go their separate ways. Inuyasha and Shippo go up to Miroku and Sango before they head to their assigned spots. "I can't believe I get to be in the most powerful Squads in the Soul Society." Inuyasha beams with proudness. Shippo raises an eyebrow. "Well guess who's gonna be the unseen. It'd be as if that you didn't know I was there." He mocks Inuyasha with his voice with pride. All Inuyasha did was twitch his eye. Sango and Miroku are in their captain's coats. "Well we have to keep this place under control. We know little about this incident before we were summoned here." Miroku speaks first. Sango nods in agreement. "I have to make sure that Lieutenant Hinomori recovers properly not just physical, but mentally. I know how that feels. Being betrayed by the very person you were so close to." Inuyasha remembers that he has been at that scenario, being tricked as such. "We might as well get going." Miroku said to get Inuyasha out of his trance.


	9. Squads: Easy or Hard to Find

**Chapter 9: Squads: Easy or Hard to Find**

After Miroku and Sango left as the new captains of squads 3 and 5, Inuyasha and Shippo wen to their own captains of squads 3 and 11. Inuyasha looked around the landscapes of the Seireitei, things were almost like those of the Feudal Era, "I wonder which way to Squad 11 is?" Inuyasha said to himself. He turns a corner of the path that will lead him somewhere else. "I don't even know where my squad is." Shippo surprised him as well. Inuyasha didn't even notices Shippo was with him so far. "Geez, Shippo. But you really are getting the used of your 'invisibility.'" Inuyasha tells him with enthusiasm. Shippo crossed his arms in a defensive manner. "Hey, I'm practicing Shunko here. It's one of the best techniques Squad 2." He said back to him. Inuyasha sighs as he shakes his head.

Miroku arrives at the Squad 3 Barracks of the Seireitei sooner that he expected. Already in his captain coat, he kind of feels nervous about taking such a responsibility to lead a squad that lost not one but two of their captains in such a short period. The gates the insignia of three opens up for him. On the other side of the gate stands a group of about 20 soul reapers in the standard black kimonos. One of them has a lieutenant badge on his left arm. "Hello there Captain Houshi. Welcome to Squad Three." The lieutenant spoke first to Miroku. He has yellow hair with a huge strand that covers his left side of his face. "I'm Lieutenant Izuru Kira of Squad Three." He kindly welcomes Miroku. Miroku smiles back to the group in front of him. "Thank you for having me in you squad. I'm not here to replace the captains who did this terrible thing to you. All I want is to help support to get you guys back on track." Miroku responds to Izuru. Izuru gives a gentle look and gestures him to enter the new office inside.

Meanwhile Sango made her way to the Squad Five Barracks on the other side of the Seireitei. She locates the gate the Insignia Five on it. "May I help you miss?" A fellow soul reaper asks as he approaches her. "Yes, I'm Captain Sango Taijiya. I've been told to attend the Squad five barracks." She answers the question. It didn't take the soul reaper to notice the captain's coat that she's wearing. "Oh I'm so sorry Captain Taijiya." He bows to her and takes her to the assigned gate. The gate opened up and Squad is like any other squad with Soul Reapers bowing to their new captain. 'There's something strange about this one.' Sango thought to herself as she spots the missing position. One of the soul reapers comes out of the group. "Are you curious of Lieutenant Hinomori? She's in the infirmary recovering from mental wound. I hope the captains informed you about her. Sango thought back at the ceremony. Then it hit her. The last captain of this squad was the mastermind of the betrayal. "I understand, if there's anything I can help her recover from that fatal fate, let me know." Sango said back to them in a nonchalant tone, not to make anything upon them even worse.

Shippo and Inuyasha turn a corner of the maze paths of the Seireitei. So far no sign of the squad gates has been found, as they know so far. When hope was about to dissolve at an alarming rate, the squad 2 gate has finally been found. Shippo runs to it. "So this is Squad 2 huh?" Shippo said to himself with Inuyasha coming from behind. "It took you long enough to find this place." A familiar voice catches them off guard. "Yoruichi, do you have any idea it took us to find this place?" Shippo accusingly points to the tanned woman. "Shippo this is the first task to know which way to go when the squad has been assigned to any disturbances in the area." Yoruichi answers the kid's question immediately. Shippo sighs and crosses his arms in a pouting way. Inuyasha shakes his head. "So I guess that's what my task is as well?" He asks her now. The gate opens up before them. " Inuyasha is think you should resume your way to squad 11." Yoruichi reminds Inuyasha. He nods and resumes walking down the path that he took.

Beyond the gate stoop a group of soul reapers in an unique uniform. Instead of standard black kimonos and hakamas that went with them, they are wearing ninja looking wardrobe. "Welcome Shippo to Squad 2." A female voice said to him. It was Soi-fon. "Shippo, you remember Soi-fon." Yoruichi enters with Shippo right by her side. "I might." Shippo responds as he gives a bow to the captain. "Thank you accepting me into your squad." He said respectfully. Soi-fon shows a slight look of glare, but when Yoruichi is right in front of her, she fakes her expression to a gentle look. "You have the moves like ninja. You can learn a thing or two to master the art of Shunko." Soi-fon informs him, despite the kid. "Trust me, Soi-fon. He may not look it, he is indeed remarkable of stealth moves." Yoruichi intervenes the conversation to prove her point. Soi-fon nods and shows that she understands what her mentor is talking about. "Very well, Shippo. We start your training tomorrow." Soi-fon tells him before turning around and return to her office.

One the other side of the Seireitei, Inuyasha is nowhere near his barrack he's been assigned to. It irritates him the Shippo has found the Squad he's been assigned to. Not to mention it's in the middle of the night as well. "This is ridiculous! We still haven't found our barracks." Inuyasha complains even more. Shippo on the other hand isn't complaint one bit. Just when things began hopeless, a soul reaper comes from around the approaching corner on the path Inuyasha walks on. "I see you're lost. Not to mention new here as well." It said to him. Inuyasha looks up to the fellow in front of him. It turns out to be a man with a bald head with two makings one both above the eyes. Judging by the expression on his face, that he likes to fight. "And who are you?" Inuyasha demands the man. "I'm Squad 11's third seat, Ikkaku Madarame." Ikkaku gives his name. Inuyasha widens his eyes, "You say Squad 11?" He asks Ikkaku. Ikkaku rest his sword' sheath onto his left shoulder. "Yeah. Why you'd ask?" He asks in the end. Inuyasha shows his pride. "I've walking around this place for hours and I still haven't found the barracks." He explains what he has been doing throughout this time. Ikkaku grins. "What's with that look?" Inuyasha asks impatiently. "That's the first task a new member of Squad 11 must know their way around the place." Ikkaku explains the task. Inuyasha growls in arrogance. "This is what Captain Zaraki does to his students?" Ikkaku dodges Inuyasha's upcoming punch. "Don't be some hasty. I had the same reaction when I first joined Squad 11. From what I've seen so far, you've had enough of running around aimlessly. So I came here to take you to the Squad immediately." Ikkaku gestures Inuyasha to follow him. Since there's of arguing with him, Inuyasha walks by his side and prepare himself with some answers he's going to Captain Zaraki.


	10. Aizen's Proposition

**Chapter 10: Aizen's Proposition**

In Hueco Mundo, Naraku and Kikyo are being escorts by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The surrounding of this dreadful has really intrigued Naraku The scene is basically black and white with a crescent moon in the black sky. "So is it just night time here?" Naraku asks the two Errancars in front of him. "This is the one of the many parts of Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra answers him quickly. "We're coming from the south side of Las Noches." He adds the second part. "Las Noches?" Kikyo tilts her head to get a better look up ahead. "It's our palace of this world. We'll be meeting Lord Sosuke Aizen." Grimmjow said to the dead priestess without turning his look at her behind him. They make it to the grand entrance of the palace. The size of this place has made Naraku run for his money, since his own was destroyed. "We have arrived." Ulquiorra announced themselves as they make their way inside.

At the throne room at the back of the Palace a young man with brown hair parted all the way back with a strand hanging in front of his face with a unknown expression on his face. With him was another man that is deeply tanned with purple hair in an unusual braid and a eye-gear where his eyes are. On the other side of the man in the middle is another male with whitish-blue hair and his eyes are shut as if he doesn't want to look at anyone. "I assume Ulquiorra and Grimmjow have arrived with our visitors." The tanned man speak to the lord. "Kaname, you are indeed right. Our visitors have arrived." Aizen nods back. "They will be in good use to help us." Aizen adds his statement. "If I may, Aizen, I'm curious you would want this Naraku and Kikyo to help us?" The white-blue hair asks. "Gin, this Naraku possesses an item that can grant an individual's deepest desires, and Kikyo is one person to watch out for. She isn't alive, she's dead like us. But she has to maintain that form made out of clay and bones." Aizen explains Kikyo's life. Gin nods to show he's gets what Aizen is talking about, but knows that he isn't telling all of the dead priestess's background.

Soon the doors open up to expose Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Naraku and Kikyo. Aizen stands up to his feet from his throne. "Welcome to Las Noches, Naraku and Kikyo. I take it you are full of questions as in to why I need your assistance." Aizen walks down to the two visitors with Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru right behind him. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow immediately left the room to give the rest of the group a private conversation. As the door shut in the background, Aizen begins. "Naraku I've heard of great evil that you have possesses since you heard about this mystical item called of the Sacred Jewel of The Four Souls." Naraku grins like a wicked man and pulls out the tainted jewel from his kimono. "Yes, I have unlimited power as long as I have this in my hands." Nraku responds as Gin and Kaname look at the jewel. "And Kikyo, you have the advantage here. As you can see that me and everyone are dead like you, but you have to be in the world to settle an old score with someone you were close to." Aizen smiles down to the woman.

Kikyo shows a distrusted face, "I was indeed tricked into killing a man I was in love with. You might know that it was this man standing right beside me that did this objective." She points to Naraku. Gin walks up to side. "What has got me thinking is that why you with this mastermind and you resurrected to the Feudal Era." Kikyo turns her glaze to Gin. "It was because when I died after shooting my arrow to the man to the Sacred Tree, I was reincarnated to a girl from Modern Tokyo. Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she has been born with the Sacred Jewel from within and she was able to travel through time with the Bone Eater's Well in the forest by my village." Kikyo explains to them. "And how was it that you were revived?" Aizen questions the woman. "I was revived by the demon Urasue that wanted me to track down the shards of the Sacred Jewel. She had to use the soul from my reincarnation and my ashes. Ever since then, I had to stay in that with dead souls from dead maidens." She finished her past. Aizen holds his chin, "Interesting, and you had these soul collectors to gather them for you." He looks around hoping to see one. Sadly there isn't. "Maybe I can help you stay in that state much longer than a single soul you absorb." Aizen temps her. Kikyo narrows her eyes, "How can you say such a thing since my only thing I can use are souls of the dead?" Aizen chuckles, "Kikyo we're in a world where the dead exist and therefore you don't need any souls around here." He gestures the outside of Las Noches. All around are dead beings wander aimlessly. "But if you were to go to the world of the Living, you'd need souls, and I can assure you that some of the souls can be seen by human alone." Aizen kindly warns her in the end.

Getting irritated Naraku and Kikyo star at Aizen. "What is it you really want us for?" Naraku demands. Aizen raises his hand, "I just told you that I need your assistant to help bring down the Soul Society. I hear that this man Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara have been training there to defeat us. You see I have this object similar to yours. The Hogyoku. This item is an invention with the same principal of the Sacred Jewel. I was hoping that we could join these two objects to grow in power." Aizen explains as he pulls out a bluish-purple clear crystal orb with a blue light dimming in the center. Naraku looks down to the tainted jewel in his hand and back to the Hogyoku in Aizen's hand. "If I have what it takes to kill my enemies, I'll help out. Kikyo?" Naraku accepts the offer and turns his gaze to her.

Kikyo on the other hand doesn't seem too convinced. The only thing she's able to do is stay here since it's technically hell, one of her desires has been granted but it's not truly what she wants. But what choice does she have? Thinking over Aizen's bargain. If they did what he asks them to she didn't have to absorb another soul into her own body. What got her thinking so hard on is that Inuyasha, his brother, and his friends are in the Soul Society, training to take them down. She deceived herself to get into the wrong hands of anyone she comes across. "I'm in." She gives her word.

A/N: I want to wish all of my followers a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. This chapter is my present to you guys to enjoy.


	11. A Bone to Pick

**Chapter 11: A Bone To Pick**

Inuyasha and Ikkaku finally arrived at the Squad 11 barracks gate. "Captain Zaraki is one man you not to mess with." Ikkaku warns him before the gate opens. Inuyasha can see that the other soul reapers are bowing down to them. "Welcome back Third Seat Madarame." All of them said to them. "Third Seat? You're not the lieutenant here?" Inuyasha turns to him. "No I'm not. The lieutenant is Yachiru Kusajishi. " Ikkaku corrects Inuyasha's assumption. "Baldie!" A little girl with pink hair runs up to them. "Is this the new guy that'll be joining us?" She wears the standard soul reaper uniform, but the only difference is the badge on her left arm. "You're the lieutenant of this squad? This is not what I had in mind." Inuyasha widens his eyes, looking a Ikkaku and pointing his finger at the girl. Yachiru immediately shows the angriest face. "Run!" One soul reaper shouts as they run for they lives, since they know what they'd get if they upset the girl of their squad.

Inuyasha finds himself alone with the lieutenant. He doesn't seemed too convinced for what he's getting himself into. "Feh, you call yourself a lieutenant? I might as well give you a piece of my mind." He said cockily while he cracks his knuckles. Yachiru's expression grows scarier than before, and yet Inuyasha still isn't convinced. "Listen kid, I've been handling kids even before you. So if you think you're no different from any of them, you got another thing coming." Inuyasha cockiness creates a grin as he about to strike the little girl in front of him. "That's no way to talk to the my lieutenant of my squad, kid." A deeper voice stops him in his tracks. "Hey there, Kenny welcome back." Yachiru smiles to him as she gets onto his shoulder. Inuyasha turns his gaze to the bigger guy behind him. He can't believe what he's seeing before him. A big guy who leads the strongest squad in the Soul Society has a little girl as the lieutenant. "You've got to be kidding me." Inuyasha points to his captain. "You got a problem with that?" Zaraki asks his as he gets his face to Inuyasha. Inuyasha won't allow Zaraki to hurt his ego. "Yes. I find it wrong for you to have a little girl to be in the second position of your squad. It's not right at all." Inuyasha issues his complaint. "Sounds like you _do _have a problem with this squad…" Zaraki pulls back with a grin of him own. "…Which is why I want to personally test your swordsmanship." Zaraki offers this opportunity. As Zaraki enters the building, Inuyasha raises an eyebrow. "Is it just me, or is your captain like this all the time?" Inuyasha asks a soul reaper with short purple hair with a pair peacock feathers on his right eye. His difference from the rest of the group is the orange collar on his neck that strapped to the orange wristband on his right arm. "Let's just say you shouldn't mess with him. You could be lucky if he doesn't kill you." He warns Inuyasha before he goes into the building. 'I did get myself into a crazy squad.' He thought to himself and goes in.

Inside the Squad 11 barrack's training room, Zaraki sits on the floor, "Kenny who is that guy who made me angry back outside?" Yachiru asks her so called-fatherly figure. "That's Inuyasha Takahashi, and from what I've heard is that he's not actually dead." Zaraki answers her question with gruffly tone. "What do you mean by that?" She asks him innocently. "I'll sword fight his way to know his secret." He finished his statement.

Right on cue, Inuyasha enters the room with Ikkaku and the man who warned him earlier. "Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, I see you met our new recruit." Yumichika bows down before the captain, "I have captain Zaraki." Yumichika replies. Hearing that position has made Inuyasha more confused. "If Madarame is your third seat, and this Ayasegawa is your fifth seat, then who is the fourth seat?" Inuyasha asks in a dump folded look. Zaraki draws his sword out of its sheath. Inuyasha quickly takes a closer look at the sword. "I assume you have used your sword a lot throughout your life." Inuyasha said as he pulls out his sword as well. "This sword is the Squad's treasure. It's been passed down to the captain since this squad was built." Zaraki explains as he slides his finger on the blade. "And here I thought my sword here is as worn out as yours." Inuyasha mocks his Tetsusaiga with Zaraki's sword. Hearing that, may have pissed off Zaraki. "Is that so? Why don't we test that theory?"

Zaraki runs up to Inuyasha and can feel something weird when their blades clashed. "I knew there was something strange about you. I'd reckon you that you unleashed you inner power." He forced Inuyasha to do what he is told. "Fine. If that makes you consider even stranger than what I appear, then here I come." Inuyasha yells in effort as the Tetsusaiga glows. Zaraki jumps back to witness Inuyasha's true potential. The other Soul Reapers are surprised as their captain. "Amazing." Yachiru smiles at the scene. The power of Tetsusaiga not only increase Inuyasha's potential but reverse his true form. The rusty sword transformed into a giant dog fang with a furry hilt. The soul reapers seem more surprised than shock to see their new recruit in a different appearance. "Ah shit. I knew I should've done it." Inuyasha sighs. "Alright, so you caught me. As you can see, I'm a half-demon. I bet Yoruichi told you this before she retrieved me." Inuyasha shows a shamed look. Zaraki on the other hand doesn't seem to upset about this. "Yeah she told me and she believes that you can improved your fighting skills to help us out." Zaraki nods as his head in an understanding manner. "I have to admit that I am impressed with your Zanpakuto." Zaraki looks interest. "Zanpakuto? No, this here isn't anything like it. I inherited this sword from my father who used his own fang to create this weapon." Inuyasha explains his sword. "I'm beginning to like your confidence Inuyasha. I hereby promote you to be the fourth seat of my squad." Zaraki announces the new recruit. Everyone applauds to him. "If I have to improve my skills, then I indeed came to the right place all along." Inuyasha smiles as he and the captain practice regular sword moves.


	12. From One Captain To Another

**Chapter 12: From One Captain to Another**

As the new captain of Squad 5, Sango has done whatever she can to keep this discarded group stay on track. The only problem is that the lieutenant, Momo Hinomori wasn't around at all. One of the soul reaper members reported Sango that she's still in a mental state that no one is allow to see her. Being the understanding person that she is, Sango just focuses on the task in hand. While writing her new report on the daily progress in her office a knock on her door gets her attention, "Come in." Sango politely said to whoever is it that wants to have a conversation. The door opens and a boy with snow white spiked hair with eyes as the icy blue comes in. At first glimpse Sango couldn't believe that it was a kid just a little older than Shippo would wear a similar uniform that she's wearing. "Are you Captain Taijiya?" He addresses her respectfully with a bow. "Yes I'm Sango Taijiya. I can see you have something bothering for the time being, and this has been a long painful thing you have within." Sango responds with a respectful manner of her own. "Yes. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad 10." Toshiro introduces himself as he takes a seat on the other side of the office desk. "It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Hitsugaya." Sango greets her hand. Toshiro shakes hers hand with his own. "Likewise. I came here to ask you something." He starts off. "What is it that you want me to help you with?" Sango asks the kid genius in front of her.

Taking time to think on what to ask the new captain, "Ma'am you are aware of Momo's background?" Toshiro asks in melancholy tone. Sango sighs slightly, "From what I've hear was that she had a strong bond of the previous captain of this squad, Sosuke Aizen. But he along with Captain, Gin Ichimaru of Squad 3 and Captain Kaname Tosen of Squad 9 betrayed the Soul Society." Sango replies to him with an intriguing look. "And I believe you had a bond with her as well. But I won't push you into giving any personal information towards me." She assures the kid. "Yes, I appreciate that. All I can say is that I'm too naïve to be a captain to begin with." Toshiro looks down in shame. Sango walks to his side and gently comforts his shoulder. "Captain, Hitsugaya, if you want to tell me anything, I'm a great listener. You can tell whenever you feel comfortable."

By the contact of the woman hand, Toshiro strangely feels something from this woman's past. "Thank you, Captain Taijiya." Toshiro showed a sad smile as he stands up and left the office. "You're welcome, Captain Toshiro." Sango gives one of her smiles as well. 'Poor kid, this place has really gone wrong big time." She thought to herself as she resumes her work.

At Squad 3, Miroku had made great progress with his follow members of the group. "Captain Houshi, how are you today?" Lieutenant Kira asks his new captain. "I'm doing great." Miroku replies with a great smile of his own. "All I know for sure is that you guys need some help rebuilding your post after that incident." He adds as he can sense the distress in most of the members as well as Izuru Kira. "All we can do is rebuild ourselves and improve our fighting abilities." One of the members said to the new captain. "I'll do whatever I can to get you guys back on track." Miroku responds.

Later that night, while some of the soul reapers are our drinking sake and having a good time, Miroku and Sango were invited to join the other captains to know each other. Outside of the Squad 8 barracks, Miroku is with Sango about to enter the area. "Miroku are you going to behave while we are with the other captains?" Sango seriously asks in a gentle yet threatening way. "Why Sango what ever gave you that idea?" Miroku feels insulted by that. Sango shakes her head. "I just was to make a good impression with ourselves to the captains." She advices him for whenever a new person is about to meet the others must be on their best behavior and show respect to them. The gate opens up to allow Miroku and Sango to walk in. "Hello Captain Taijiya and Captain Houshi. I'm Captain Shunsui Kyoraku." Shunsui is a modern looking man with a straw hair on and with a pink kimono over his haori of his squad position. On his waist at two swords and his upper chest is exposed with a hairy look. "I'm Nanao Ise, his lieutenant." Nanao bows to the new captains before her. "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Sango Taijiya, and this is…" Before Sango could give Miroku his introduction, Miroku was already 'misbehaving.' "My aren't you a lovely one. Would you bear my child?" That one common question coming out of his mouth made Sango twitching her eye. One the other hand, Shunsui seems a little, I don't know, confused yet surprised. "If I may ask Sango, does he do this for a living?" Shunsui whispers. "Sadly yes. And I take you that he and I aren't from this world." She whispers back. A slap gets her attention to see a hand print on Miroku's face. "Such a lecture, I find it unbelievable that Head Captain Yamamoto entitled him to be the new captain of squad 3." Nanao points to Miroku who is being dragged by the ear by Sango. "He made be a lecture, but is very reliable." Shunsui places his hand onto his lieutenant's shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry to come in late, Shunsui, did I miss something?" A new voice comes into the picture. "I'm Jushiro Ukitake of Squad 13." He gestures his hand. "Miroku Houshi." Miroku shakes his hand to complete the gesture. "Sango Taijiya." Sango does her part. "I leave the office under your control Nanao." Shunsui shouts to her as the four captains leave to go to a local bar. "I'll keep everything under control Captain." Nanao shouts back to the group and goes back into the barracks building.


	13. Zanpakuto 101

Chapter 13: Zanpakuto 101

The next morning in the Soul Society, Squad 11 captain Zaraki comes up to Inuyasha to see what he's doing. Seeing that Inuyasha is doing regular sword moves. "You seem to be in a lot of sword fights in your time, Inuyasha." He said with impression on his face. Inuyasha turns around to see the big guy and his pink haired lieutenant on his shoulder. "Morning Inu boy?" Yachiru waves in a cheery tone. "Inu-boy? Since when did I get a nickname? I've been tortured since the day my mother passed away when I was young." Inuyasha yells at the kid and hastily runs to the kid. Just when he got his hands on her, the end of his uniform Zaraki yanks him. "You have no right whatsoever to fight my lieutenant, you're not even at her level." He said to his fourth seat in the eye. "But maybe this squads purpose can help you improve your skills to get revenge on those who offended you way back then. If you're willing to fight me, I'll make an exception." Zaraki grins at the last part. Inuyasha looks down in distress. "Hey what happen to you? Where's your ego?" Zaraki asks in disbelief. Inuyasha doesn't respond him. Zaraki shakes him like a maraca, "Your captain just asked you a question and it's rude not answering it." Zaraki lectures Inuyasha as he drops the guy to the floor. "I have to say he doesn't know how to answer your question, Captain Zaraki." Third-seat Ikkaku Madarame comments Inuyasha's position. "I have to admit even though he's anew recruit in your squad it takes time for him to know the inner instinct of himself and fight it to redeem himself." Ikkaku states the scene. "Is that so? Well tell him that he has 3 days to do that." Zaraki gives the assignment to his third-seat and walks back into the squad's barracks.

Ikkaku kneels down to Inuyasha, "Hey, I know you're down and out, the first thing we should do is find what the cause of your distress." Ikkaku takes Inuyasha's hand and pulls him up to his feet. "I must say that you might have something very special to you." Yumichika comments the expression on Inuyasha's face. Hearing that joint the instincts from inside him. "All I want to know is how you control your Zanpakuto." Inuyasha said with enthusiasm in his voice. Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at each other and look back to Inuyasha. "He may be new but it wouldn't hurt to show him our Zanpakuto." Yumichika gives his opinion. Ikkaku grins, "You've come to the right place, Inuyasha. Come with us." Ikkaku and Yumichika lead Inuyasha to one of the training rooms in the barracks.

Inside the training were just the three of them. "Good no one is around." Yumichika inspects the room so far. Inuyasha takes one side of the room while Ikkaku and Yumichika take the other. "Okay the first thing you need to know is the bond between you and your sword." Ikkaku explains the thing so far as he shows his sheathed Zanpakuto to Inuyasha as well as Yumichika's. Inuyasha does the same with his Tetsusaiga. "The next you need to know is the name of your weapon." Yumichika takes his turn of the lesson and pulls out his sword. "The best way to know the name is focusing the subconscious from within." Ikkaku shows as he holds his sword tightly and meditates with it. "As you can see, Ikkaku is connecting to his Zanpakuto. You must know that the highest ranking offices of the Soul Society possess this ability." Yumichika explains the concept as he does his own. Inuyasha does the same but he can't connect through his Tetsusaiga. "Okay, then I'm curious if you guys have different names for your weapons?" Inuyasha asks the two guys. "Why yes, every single soul reaper has a different name for their weapon." Ikkaku answers the answer and demonstrates. He draws out his sword and press the hilt's end to the sheath's opening, "Extend Hozukimaru!" He cries as the sword and the sheath creates a whirlwind at the connection and then they merged into a spear. Inuyasha is fascinated with the weapon. He turns to Yumichika. "What about you? I bet you have one as well." His voice gives out with intrigue. Yumichika pulls out his sword. "Tear in Frenzy, Fuji Kujaku" Yumichika said as his blade curved and it takes the form of a sickle-shaped blade as well as it allows to split into four identical and evenly spaced blades. This has really got Inuyasha more interested. "As you can see each Zanpakuto has two phases. This is the first phase known as Shikai." Ikkaku twirls his Hozukimaru spear. "In order to obtain it, you command it to go along its purpose and it turn into a different form." Inuyasha nods, showing them that he understands the lesson of the Zanpakuto forms, "But that doesn't end there. Most of the captains have advanced to the second phase of their Zanpakuto. It's called Bankai and it's when the owner is at its peak and they can be unstoppable." Yumichika explains to Inuyasha about the next phase. "But we all know better that one person has gone beyond that second and none of us have that possession." Ikkaku adds as he and Yumichika reverse their Zanpakuto forms back to their katana forms and sheathe.

Thinking of the last fact Inuyasha got from. "And who has that power to beyond Bankai? I assumed it was your captain." Inuyasha taps his chin in a thinking mode. Ikkaku laughs, "I wish I was agree with you but Zaraki isn't the one. It's none other than Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6." Inuyasha looks up to him with a confused look. "Yeah Zaraki is indeed powerful but the irony is that he cannot commute with his Zanpakuto which is a sad thing to know about him." Yumichika said with a said tone as he sides down by Inuyasha with Ikkaku on his other side. "He's right. Not even Head-Captain Yamamoto was about to go beyond that, but he's the wisest soul reaper who lived for over a millennium in this world. I have to admit that we envy him." Ikkaku agrees on Yumichika's statement. "So if I were you, I'd not mess with him." He warns Inuyasha in the end. Inuyasha look down to his Tetsusaiga. 'I might a well know the connection between me and Tetsusaiga.'


End file.
